Wizarding Currency
by Destiny Galactic
Summary: As the title implies, it also talks about Harry Potter's wealth.


**The Economy of Potter Universe**

In the 1980s to Year 1999, one ounce of gold cost £544.49 to slightly in excess of £161. One ounce is equivalent to 28 grams, which means that four grams of gold (required to produce _one single galleon_) costs about £136 to £40 during that period of time.

£136 + £40 = £176

£176/19 years = £9.30 (rounded to two decimal places)

£9.30 x 11 years = £101.90 (rounded to two decimal places)

Which means, in the Year 1991, the conversion rate between a single galleon and one muggle pound is 1 Galleon = £101.90. I counted it this way since in the 1980s, Wizarding Britain is still recovering from the aftermath of Voldemort's reign. Therefore, the economy can only improve from 1980, instead of going downhill, something that will happen in the Year 1996, when the War against Voldemort rekindle.

1 Galleon = 17 Sickles

1 Sickle = 29 Knuts

1 Galleon = 493 Knuts

1 Galleon = £101.90

1 Sickle = £6.00 (rounded up from £5.99)

1 Knut = £0.20 (rounded from £0.206)

I have found out that leasing a shop depends on the amount of sq. ft. the store has, the popularity of said place as well as the location of the place. Leasing a 1900 sq. ft. store in a popular shopping mall directly in front busy highway may run £8.33 pounds per sq. ft.; it will cost approximately £1318.30 per month for leasing said store.

[(Total Square Feet x Price per Sq. Feet) ÷ 12 months = Monthly Rent]

A Butterbeer cost two sickles each, which means 60 pence in Rowling's exchange rate, which is ridiculously low. In addition, Molly Weasley took out approximately one galleon and a handful of sickles from the Weasley Vault during Harry's second year, which is not at all much. The Weasley are said to be the poor, but relying on only £5 or more for living is preposterous unlike they own a land for farming.

Glideroy Lockhart's books are said to be expensive, and even if Harry gave his free collection of Lockhart's books to Ginny, it will be impossible for Mrs Weasley to buy four more sets of books unless the siblings decide to share the same book as each other. However, seeing that it is possible that their schedules are to clash, I would say that the twins shares the same book.

This will mean that it takes _at most _£101,900 to set up a shop in Diagon Alley, the busiest (or one of) place in Wizarding Britain, add in the rental fees, the advertising expenses, the expenses needed to buy supplies, hire employees, redecorate the store (how long do you suppose transfigured objects will last?) and generally make and create many products. There may or may not be additional cash (or galleons) leftover. But I believe that the leftover galleons will most likely be used for their shop's future expenses.

**Hogwarts Tuition: **260 galleons yearly

The top 5 most prestigious private schools in England cost about £25,800 yearly, thus, divide it by £101.90, is 253 galleons, but judging by the prestige and their fame as the finest school in Great Britain, I increased it to 260 galleons.

* * *

><p><strong>Jobs and Career Incomes: (Ministry and Hogwarts-Wise) Income Per Annum<strong>

There are many departments in the Ministry for Magic, and many offices attached to each of the Departments. According to Rowling, a Hit-Wizard earned about 700 galleons as starting pay, as well as a reserved bed in St Mungo's. However, when converted to pounds, it will be about £3,500 pounds a month. Thus using my conversion rate, the amount the Hit-Wizards will earn will monthly will become £71,330 pounds, a tad bit overrated. Hence, I believe that Hit-Wizards should earn about 34 galleons a month, about £3,464.60 monthly. That is about 408 galleons a year, and £41,575 pounds a year (at least).

As according to Harry Potter Wiki, they are the wizarding world's equivalent of SWAT or any elite police force; apparently, they earn an average of £42,035 pounds yearly that depends on their experience and job levels. Honestly speaking, I was planning to make them earn £42,035 per year, I just cannot be bothered to change everything into sickles and knuts.

In addition, a wand costs 7 galleons, that means £713.30 pounds using my conversion rate, according to amazon and various other sources, it cost slightly in excess of £27,000 for the first year in Hogwarts, about 265 galleons for the whole first year, including the textbooks and cauldrons. Not inclusive of the robes and outfits though.

Arthur Weasley is able to send his seven children to Hogwarts with his pay and many, many overtimes for his job as the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, one of the minor departments attached to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hence, I will use their salaries and jobs as reference materials. I still can't believe that he manage to send all of them to Hogwarts without scholarship funds, unless he receives help from his already-employed sons.

* * *

><p><strong>Minister for Magic and Support Staff<strong>

Office of the Minister for Magic – 1900 galleons (Prime Ministers earned about £190,000 yearly)

Office of the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic – 1750 galleons

Office of the Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic – 1500 galleons

**Heads of Departments **–1300-1800 galleons (Depending on the importance of said Department)

**Heads of the Minor Offices – **600-1300 galleons (Depending on the importance of the Office)

* * *

><p><strong>Department of the Magical Law Enforcement (J for Junior, S for Senior)<strong>

Head of Auror Office – 1000 galleons yearly

Head of Hit-Wizard Squad –1200 galleons yearly

Auror Captain – 800 galleons yearly

Hit-Wizard Captain – 950 galleons yearly

Auror – Starting Pay of 350 galleons to 700 galleons (S)

Hit-Wizard – Starting Pay of 420 galleons to 900 galleons (S)

The Aurors are the common police force; therefore, they earn less than the Hit-Wizards, who specialise in dangerous cases and capturing dangerous criminals, and therefore, have a higher rate of mortality and injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Department of Mysteries<strong>

Unspeakable – 400 galleons to 900 galleons (S)

Mainly because they have to be extremely good with spell-crafting and experimentation, like the R&D department of country's military division, which is in charge of creating and testing new spells and hexes.

High-Level Officials – 700 galleons and above

Middle-Level Officials – 600 galleons and above

Low-Level Officials – 300 galleons and above

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<strong>

As the professors and headmasters, as well as the other members of the faculty such as Hagrid, are given room and food during their stay at Hogwarts. I believe that they will not earn as much as most professors does, as they do not need to pay a single knut for their stay in Hogwarts. (About Ten Months, which means they only need to rely on themselves for two months)

**Headmaster **– 750 galleons

**Deputy Headmistress – **675 galleons

**Head of Houses –** 600 galleons

**Professors – **525 galleons

**Healer – **500 galleons

**Librarian –** 420 galleons (Hogwarts Library _is _one of the best in the Wizarding World, which means lots and lots of books)

**Cleaner – **100 galleons (There _are _house elves around, what is he needed for?)

* * *

><p><strong>Question: How Rich is Harry Potter? Really?<strong>

In a Forbes List, Harry is denoted at having a personal fortune (Vault 687) of £1,000,000. His fortune increases to £2.6 Million when Sirius died, leaving him with 1.6 million more.

Bellatrix Lestrange is the wealthiest at 2.1 Billion Pounds, followed by Lucius Malfoy at 1.6 Billion Pounds. In Harry Potter Wiki, it is revealed that the Black family tapestry (made in the 13th century) is not originally located at Number 12, and its previous location is unknown. Since the townhouse "Home of my Fathers", as Walburga Black puts it, reveals that the house belongs to her side of the family. One might ask where does Sirius's grandfather, Arcturus Black lives in. Not to mention Cygnus Black and Cassiopeia Black, both who lives to 1992.

For clarification, Harry Potter is most certainly not descended from Charlus and Dorea Potter.

One, Dorea Potter nee Black is a Slytherin. James Potter hates Slytherin. Or at least, is very prejudiced towards them.

Two, Sirius Black was disowned. The son of Dorea and Charlus Potter, and themselves, are not. He went to live with James's parents, who will most certainly be disowned if they house the disgraced son of House Black.

Three, James Potter's parents died from natural causes. Dorea Potter died in her late fifties. 50s is hardly the age for dying from natural causes, and despite the Blacks' inbreeding, Arcturus Black lived to his nineties, and she is born in Arcturus's Generation. As the sister of Pollux Black, who died in 1990 (in his seventies).

The Potters are most probably a younger wizarding family, maybe founded in the sixteenth century. For one, the cottage in Godric's Hollows is their only home, and Harry lived in Number 12 instead of another Potter property (which he should have if he is the heir to a vast fortune). It can be argued that he live in Number 12 to honour Sirius, but really? Sirius_ hates_ the house.

But anyway, this _is_ fanfiction, so we can do anything we want with his wealth and so. But this is just for clarification purposes.


End file.
